


#Priorities

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: trying to capture the holiday spirit
Kudos: 1





	#Priorities

“Come on, Kal,” you pleaded. “Stay still and let me take your picture. Please?”

The great big bear of a dog stopped in his tracks and looked back at you. You raised your phone to snap a quick picture of him with the reindeer antlers you placed on his head. But before you could slide your thumb to open the camera app, he darted out of the room. You sighed and hung your head defeated.

“What’s wrong, love?” Henry asked, amused by your antics. He looked up from his desk where he had been hunched over examining the new upgrades to the computer. 

You pouted, frustrated you couldn’t capture Kal in all his adorable holiday gear. “Kal won’t hold still and I just wanted one picture. Is that so much to ask?”

Thinking to himself, Henry offered, “Well how about after I finish here we can choose a Christmas movie and cuddle on the couch? Anything you want to watch.”

Your eyes lit up. “Even _Meet Me in St. Louis_?”

He smiled sheepishly and nodded.

You squealed with delight and bent over, placing a kiss of gratitude to his lips. As you pulled away, you noticed his slightly amused grin and you knew you had to capture this moment. Lifting your phone up to his face, you quickly pressed the button and sealed the memory of this moment in time digitally.


End file.
